GWF
The GWF, formerly known as the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation, was a professional wrestling promotion. It ran a weekly show every Friday night, entitled Friday Night Brawl, and held an occasional Saturday show, Saturday Night Sacrifice. It spawned a second weekly television show, Sunday Brunch, which was a showcase for newer or lowcard wrestlers. The GWF was founded on April 15, 2006, and folded on April 5, 2009. History The Shelton Splash Era On Sunday April 16, a GameFAQs user named Gold_Pyro created a thread on the board, based around the question, "If the PWB was the WWE who would you be?" As users gave themselves card positions and compared themselves to other wrestlers, another user by the name of Shelton Splash drew up a list of champions, based on who posted. As the topic grew and grew, several people decided it might be fun if they took it further than a single topic and created a fully fledged e-fed. Users such as Jesse Klijnsma, Soldier_Dark, Funky_JJ, Apocalypse Edge and Wrathbeans would work together and decide how to go about setting it up, before eventually deciding on a location for the newly created GWF. The original board was located on an Atari 2600 video game board entitled Wrestling. Here, Shelton would post up a card for the first GWF show, which he named Friday Night Brawl. This weekly show began the build up to the first ever Pay-Per-View the company would hold at GWF Rise & Fall. A few nights after Rise and Fall, Shelton decided that the rosters were going to be drafted to two shows. Friday Night Brawl would remain under the control of Funky JJ, while Monday Night Massacre would be run under the guidance of James Murphy. As well as the draft, Shelton announced the GWF would be moving to a new board; A Proboard which he had been working on for the last few weeks. This would fail miserably as MNM was considered not to have the same star quality as FNB, and many members continued to post on the old site instead of the new one, refusing to make the transition. After a single show, MNM was cancelled, and everyone was combined back into the FNB roster. The GWF moved towards it's next PPV: GWF New Beginnings. As summer ended, and school began to start up, the GWF started to lose members. Inactivity became rife. However, the GWF did get two new members who would go down in its history. The first came in the form of Mr. Vince McMahon, a user who signed up and attempted to lure users away from the GWF to his own fed. However, the majority of people saw him as what he was; a troll/joke and no one took him up on his offer. As such, he started writing shows revolving around guys with similar names to the GWF users. (E.g. SheldonSplonch, Metropolis Edge, Funkay_DD, JohnnyKlijnsma, TeenShadowClamp). The other came in the form of Libertines/Babyshambles/Darkman. Considered to be the man who nearly killed the GWF, he would post the words “Good Promo” in topics which weren't even promos, have arguments with himself, and began to clog up the boards with his nonsense. With about three weeks to go before the GWF’s third pay-per-view, GWF Triple Threat, the Libertines fiasco was reaching new heights. The final straw came when several users would accuse Toast Hogan (now known as Metal MJT) of being Libertines, based on an IP similarity on the GWF Freeboards guest book. It later turned out that Toaster imitated Libertines in an attempt to get him banned. In one night, Toast resigned, followed by Shelton Splash, who announced he was getting ready to step down. They were not alone, as a few other users walked out as well. The James Murphy Era It would be Jtopgun(James Murphy) who would step up now, and take the reigns of the GWF. During this time, the GWF finally moved away from its GameFAQs board, and took up residence in the Invision Free boards. Jtopgun would also make the GWF a Promo based fed for his week in power. However, it was not long until Jtopgun started feeling the pressures of running a full-time fed, and decided to step down. He would call an emergency meeting one night to discuss the GWF’s future. Only two people actually showed up that night. The Dave Shadow and Reckless Era TeamShadowclan (now Dave Shadow) and Benjamerlan (now Reckless) were those two men, and practically by default, became the new owners of the GWF. Reckless would fade out over time, before disappearing for unknown reasons, however the unfaltering TSC ploughed on with the cards. On September 17, GWF presented GWF Triple Threat. The Danny Mainer Era Immediately after GWF Triple Threat, TSC announced that he was stepping down, citing increasing pressure and the fact he had drifted into the job with little heart. The new owner would be Danny Mainer. Having announced the start of EVE at the PPV, Danny would ask Metal Toaster, to take the reigns of what was originally to be a developmental fed for people new to the world of e-fedding. The sub-promotion however would become nearly a second brand, managing to stand on its own two feet thanks to fantastic booking and promising talents. During this time, one storyline started to build which would go down as one of the greatest in GWF history. It would be referred to as the GWF vs. DA story, whereby the Deadly Alliance (Comprised of Bryan Daniels, Shelton Splash, Dunkster and Angleslam) would start trying to take over the GWF, and Team GWF (consisting of James Murphy, Dave Shadow, Kevin McAuliffe, Ken Davidson, and eventually Nick Nitro) would oppose them. Their power grew when Danny Mainer became the team's fifth member. (During this time, GWF Friday night Brawl became GWF Deadly Alliance show for one night, in a show which mirrored the NOW take over of WCW). The Dave (II) and Shelton (II) Era However, Danny would join the long list of people who have quit the job, when he announced his resignation. This time, Dave Shadow and Shelton Splash would step up to the plate and take over the job as the co-owners of the GWF. Conveniently for the major story playing out at the time, Dave and Shelton were on opposing sides of the GWF/DA war, and would book a huge 10 man tag match, to take place at GWF Locked n' Loaded. Also during this time, Wrestlemania would decide to unveil a new title which was the joining of the Hardcore and European Championships. This title was called the GWF International-Xtreme Championship. Danny Mainer would also "die" in a car crash, vacating the IC title for a while. Finally, the Cruiserweight Championship would be renamed the GWF Interpromotional Championship, with the intentions that it would be fought for at PPVs by both GWF and EVE wrestlers. Nothing of huge importance occurred during the months of November, as the GWF was incredibly running smoothly and efficiently. On November 19, GWF presented Destiny Fulfilled, which would be the climax of the GWF vs DA feud. The PPV would be headlined by the biggest ever GWF match to date, as it would see both the IC and the GWF championships defended in a single match. It should also be noted that at this PPV, Bryan Daniels would suffer his first pinfall loss in the GWF, after having gone undefeated for the several months since his debut. GWF went through a golden period. The GWF would also start it's build up towards GWF Ultimate Decision which occurred on March 19. The theory behind the PPV was that the matches were voted on by the GWF wrestlers themselves, who would choose stipulations and opponents for certain matches. The GWF began it's journey down the path to its one year anniversary with another PPV. GWF Last Man Standing would set the stage for the second annual Rise and Fall show, with many of its matches having major consequences for the later show. GWF celebrated its one year birthday with what some may argue was it's biggest ever show. GWF Rise and Fall II took place on June 17, 2007. While as a result, in kayfabe, to the loss at the hands of Alicia, Shelton Splash stepped down as co-owner of the GWF, feeling that he didn’t think he could give the GWF the attention it deserved anymore. This left Dave Shadow as the sole owner of the GWF. Championships Final champions Championship runs GWF World Heavyweight Championship (2006-2008) GWF United States Championship (2006-2009) GWF World Tag Team Championship (2006-2009) GWF World Interbrand Championship (2007-2009) GWF Intercontinental Championship (2006-2009) GWF International-Xtreme Championship (2006-2009) Previously retired championships GWF Championship (2006) GWF Global Championship (2006-2007) GWF Tag Team Titles (2006) GWF Women's Championship (2006) GWF Cruiserweight Championship (2006-2007) GWF Hardcore Championship (2006-2007) GWF European Championship (2006) GWF/EVE Interpromotional Title (2006-2007) Roster alumni Final roster *Adam Leos *Baron Trotter *Bryan Daniels *Chris O'Malley *Chris Williams *The Contender *Damian DeNiro *The Dan *Dave Shadow *Debolt Dragonsbane *Don Cicinni *Falcon McKenzie *Jeff Maximus *James Murphy *JJB *Kevin McAuliffe *The Lost Crow *Mark Madison *Michael Smart *Michael Toaster *Nicholas Zaltren *The Power Kidd *Rain *The Reprobate *Shane Xzavery *SheltonSplash *Stan Vishis *Star-Man *The Superbeast *XO Previous roster *Jeff James *Ken Davidson *Robert Garland *XS3 See also *Premiere Wrestling Alliance External links List of GWF related things * Former GWF Website * GWF Forum GWF GWF Category:Defunct federations